


Magnetic North

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn discovers she likes calling Rachel daddy while they have sex. g!p Rachel discovers she doesn't mind. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic North

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a departure from my usual toppy g!p quinn fics. hope you all enjoy

Rachel fidgets on the couch. She normally enjoys watching reruns of Inside the Actor's Studio with her dads, but her girlfriend is spending more and more time at the Berry residence lately, and right now Quinn is at the kitchen table doing homework. Rachel keeps stealing glances at her from the living room. Quinn is very pretty today, Rachel thinks, and she's not sure how she's supposed to focus on anything else.

Quinn sighs and closes a textbook. Rachel perks up at the sound, pleased to see her placing books in her backpack. _Finally._ It didn't take her long, really, but Quinn doesn't get the head start on homework that Rachel does since she has cheerleading practice every afternoon after school. Rachel jumps up from the couch and makes her way to Quinn's side. "All done?" she asks hopefully, hands joined behind her back.

"Every bit," Quinn says, rolling her shoulders and stretching a little. "Even the extra credit."

Rachel nods and leans in close, whispering so only Quinn can hear. "Good girl."

Quinn zips up her backpack as she smiles, a hint of a flush in her cheeks. "It was just homework," she mumbles. "I kind of have to do it."

Rachel nods again, thoughtfully. She's still kind of new at this, and she doesn't want to wear out the words. "But you didn't have to do the extra credit," she whispers. "I think you've earned a reward. For taking every opportunity to ensure your grades stay at their currently stellar level."

"Oh, I..." Quinn starts, a full blush now on her cheeks at Rachel's praise and promise. "Okay." She bites her lip and smiles when Rachel kisses her cheek.

"Come on." Rachel picks up Quinn's heavy backpack with a grunt and takes her girlfriend's hand, heading for the stairs and the privacy of her bedroom. "Dads!" she bellows out toward the living room. "Quinn and I are going to work on songs for Glee Club!"

"Okay, honey!" Hiram yells back.

Quinn raises her brow as she follows Rachel into her room. "Aren't you worried that one day they'll notice we never end up singing after you tell them that?"

"But 'work on' is so vague," Rachel says with a grin, closing the door behind them. She locks it with a quiet click. "We could be browsing for songs, or even practicing dance steps."

Quinn goes straight to Rachel's bed, climbing on and stretching out on her side. She changed out of her uniform into a t-shirt and yoga pants after practice, but her hair is still in that tight Cheerio pony. She finally lets it down, shaking out her long, blonde hair and running her hand through it. Quinn pauses when she realizes Rachel is just staring at her, drinking her in. "What are you looking at, daddy?" she says softly.

Rachel sucks in a breath, and it's like her dick is already getting conditioned to that word falling like that from Quinn's lips. She can feel warmth, arousal pooling low in her belly.

"My girl is so pretty," Rachel says. She joins Quinn on her bed, crawling to her, and Quinn easily rolls onto her back as Rachel mounts her at her hips. "So very pretty today." Having Quinn under her like this, relaxed, waiting, trusting, is something she'll never take for granted. Quinn's eyes are soft as she gazes up at Rachel, but there's an edge in her breathing. Rachel pulls her own hair over her shoulder and leans down, capturing Quinn's lips in a kiss.

Quinn's hands fly to Rachel's hips and she moans into her mouth, her back arching a little, pushing her chest up against Rachel. Rachel shifts her weight to give Quinn the closeness she wants. She nips at Quinn's lower lip, asking with a swipe of her tongue, and Quinn's lips part, letting Rachel kiss her deeply. Quinn's tongue slides against hers, and her soft hums of pleasure are like the sweetest music to Rachel's ears.

Rachel cups her jaw as they make out, thumb brushing against her cheek. She always takes off her compression shorts when she gets home, so her erection is growing freely in her panties and it's starting to bulge under her skirt where she's pressed snug against Quinn's hips.

It's always a struggle to keep her thoughts straight during this, especially when Quinn starts to rock her hips up slightly against her hardening dick, yearning for contact and friction, but she manages. Quinn doesn't need a bumbling, awkward lover that can't form sentences. Quinn deserves skill and attention and thoughtfulness, and Rachel takes her responsibilities very seriously.

"Look at my girl," Rachel murmurs against Quinn's lips, a smile teasing on her own. "Look at my beautiful, sweet girl, trying to rub herself against my dick. Is that what you want for your reward, Quinn? Tell me what you want."

"Yes, please," Quinn says, and Rachel swallows. Quinn's eyes are darker now, arousal flushing her cheeks, and she's so beautiful when she's turned on like this. So sexy. "Yes, please, daddy. Please. I want yo-your dick."

Rachel's dick twitches. How could it not? McKinley's head Cheerio is stretched out in her bed asking for it, and she even said please.

She's burning up with the need to feel more of Quinn's skin against her, and she sits up to take off her sweater and shirt, her bra following quickly. "Yours too, sweet girl," she says, and Quinn obeys, lifting herself up enough to pull her shirt up and over her head. Rachel kisses her and reaches behind Quinn's back, deftly unclasping her white cotton bra. "There we go."

She follows Quinn back down with a kiss. Rachel's body is humming in pleasure; Quinn's skin is so soft, so warm, her breasts pressing bare against Rachel's. Rachel shifts her weight so she can feel more, can wrap her hand around Quinn's breast and gently squeeze, drawing a gasp.

Quinn is so responsive, so eager for Rachel's touch, and Rachel kisses her, drinking in her moans and pants as they fall from her lips. She flicks Quinn's nipple with her thumb, teasing it playfully with her fingers in between groping and squeezing her breast.

Then Rachel's hand is traveling down, down Quinn's body, fingers sliding across the smooth skin of her ribs, her abdominals. She slips her hand into Quinn's panties and swallows, hard. She's so hot, her pussy slick against her fingers. Quinn arches slightly into her touch, and her breath catches, a shaky sigh following.

"Is my girl already wet for me?" Rachel teases. She cups Quinn's pussy in her hand possessively, holding still until Quinn nods.

"A little bit," she admits.

"Then we have a little work to do, sweet girl," Rachel says, fingers sliding through the soft flesh of Quinn's folds. "I want you soaked before you try to take my dick."

Quinn shudders in excitement at her words, nodding quickly. "Yes, daddy."

"Hips up," Rachel says, and Quinn lifts her hips up from the bed for Rachel to push her pants down her thighs, dragging her panties with them. Now that she has room to work, Rachel teases Quinn's pussy, circling her entrance with her finger, thumb lightly grazing her clit.

"That feels so good," Quinn sighs. Her hands are clutching Rachel's hips until she trails them up her back, feeling the expanse of Rachel's skin.

"And how does this feel?" Rachel wonders as she slowly slides her finger into Quinn, drawing in and out.

"Mm...even better," Quinn says.

Rachel grins and kisses her, and it's a little rougher, a firmer press of her lips, then another, before she's pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Her dick is insistently hard, the pressure intense with her weight set against Quinn's thigh. She can barely resist the urge to start humping Quinn's body, like an animal.

Rachel pushes another finger into Quinn's pussy, and she moans into Quinn's mouth at the way Quinn's hips rock up against her. She fucks her slowly, carefully, knowing she could curl her fingers just right and have Quinn clenching around her, and it's tempting. Quinn is rolling her hips, meeting the thrusts of her fingers, and it's not long before Quinn's slick juices are all over her hand.

"Daddy," Quinn pants, her eyes searching Rachel's.

"Is my girl ready for me?" Rachel says, and Quinn nods earnestly. "I don't know. My dick feels awfully big. You made me very hard, sweet girl, and I'm a little worried about hurting you." Quinn just giggles and Rachel raises her brow. "You're not worried?"

"No, daddy. I trust you."

Rachel wants to just smother her in kisses, but that can wait until after they come. She settles for dropping a kiss to her lips, and both corners of her mouth.

Rachel pushes her skirt and panties down enough to free her thick erection. Quinn kicks off the rest of her clothes and spreads her legs, lifting her knees a little. Rachel slots herself between them, holding herself up over Quinn's body before she lowers her hips, her dick nestled against Quinn's wet pussy. She grinds and humps a few times, sending her shaft gliding through slick folds, picking up natural lubrication.

"My sweet girl," Rachel says softly, while Quinn pants in anticipation. "Such a good girl. My Quinn."

She's so hard, her erection so unyielding, that's it's easy to drop a little further and thrust, and her blunt head catches Quinn's entrance, pushing just inside.

"So tight," Rachel sighs. She pauses—Quinn's eyes are shut; she has her lower lip in her teeth, biting down hard, and she's holding her breath, Rachel realizes. No matter how wet she gets Quinn, how much she tries to prepare her, Quinn is just very tight and Rachel is just very thick. She kisses Quinn's cheek. "Say when."

Quinn sighs out the breath she was holding, her lips curling into a smile. Her eyes flutter open and she pulls Rachel into a kiss. "When," she says. She spreads her legs a little wider, inviting Rachel deeper.

Rachel slowly pushes more of her dick into Quinn. Her thrusts are shallow, carefully measured to minimize her girlfriend's pain, and whenever she sees Quinn's brow furrow she pauses, pulling out slightly.

"Daddy, you're so big," Quinn whispers. Her hands are clutching Rachel's hips tight, nails pressing into her skin, but it's not to control her. It's just to hold on. She kisses Rachel while they work together, all teeth and tongue and moans, and soon Rachel is buried in her fully, her shaft hugged tight by the silky heat of Quinn's pussy, heavy balls pressed snug against Quinn.

"My Quinn," Rachel pants, drawing out and thrusting back in. "My girl. I love you. Love you, love you, love you."

Quinn surges up, throwing her arm around Rachel's back to hold her tight, hold her close. She kisses her deeply, rocks her hips up against Rachel's thrusts. "Love you," she gasps as Rachel pulls out and drops her hips, slamming roughly into her pussy. "Oh!"

"Look at my girl," Rachel says, "taking my dick so well. Such a good girl. So proud of my Quinn."

Quinn's hazel eyes are a storm as her words filter through. Rachel's breath catches at how turned on she looks, how she's nearly clawing at Rachel's back, how raw all of this is, and she speeds up her thrusts, hammering at Quinn's pussy, balls slapping her skin. Quinn's brow pinches, for an entirely different reason now, and her back arches.

"Come for me, sweet girl," Rachel says, her voice low. She lowers her mouth to Quinn's neck, kissing and sucking and hoping she can last long enough to make Quinn orgasm around her dick. It's going to be close; Quinn is tight and slick and hot around her pumping shaft and the pleasure is almost too much. When her pussy starts clenching, Rachel really hopes that means she's made it, because she's about to unload.

"Daddy!" Quinn sighs out, her hips stuttering as she rocks against Rachel, coming hard on her dick. Her pussy flutters around Rachel's shaft, clenching and releasing, clenching and releasing. "Oh, daddy, thank you."

This may have started out as an experiment, but apparently they've reached a place where being called daddy is officially one of Rachel's kinks. She loses it at Quinn's words, pleasure pulling at her gut before come streams through her pulsing dick, spilling into Quinn's pussy in heavy spurts. It's a huge load; she hasn't had an orgasm in a few days. Quinn just hums as Rachel fills her up, fingers skating across Rachel's shoulders. Her eyes are calm now, contentedness smoothing her features.

Rachel wheezes, her dick twitching in Quinn as the last of her come trickles out. Coming in Quinn's pussy is still new and exciting; Quinn only just convinced her parents to let her go on the pill for her cramps. Somehow, it seems to drain Rachel more than she's used to, and when she pulls out she just turns and collapses onto her back next to Quinn, trying to catch her breath.

Quinn rolls onto her side and watches Rachel closely. She reaches out and wipes what Rachel realizes is sweat from her brow. "You're the best girlfriend ever," Quinn says, a small smile on her lips.

"You're just saying that because I gave you an orgasm," Rachel says. She beams anyway.

"I mean it. I never thought I'd meet someone like you. Someone I could explore...things, with. Someone I could share other sides of myself with." She kisses Rachel's sweaty cheek. "You're amazing."

"Well, I never thought I would have a girlfriend, much less one that didn't scream and run when she saw my penis." She winks at Quinn. "Much less one as pretty as you."

Quinn rolls her eyes, but she smiles too. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Who's trying to get anywhere?" Rachel shrugs. "I just think you're very pretty."

"Cut it out." Quinn's blushing, maybe; it's hard to tell after sex. She shifts closer to Rachel and rests her head on her shoulder, and Rachel wraps her arm around her.

"You know you don't have to call me daddy for me to take care of you," Rachel says. "I'll always take care of you."

"I know," Quinn says softly. "It's just fun." She pauses. "If it gets old, or gets to be too much, I want you to tell me, okay?"

Rachel nods. "I will."

Quinn kisses her jaw, the closest skin she can reach. "Good girl."


End file.
